


фотоальбом

by papuzhek



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Romance, laps lock
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27009946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papuzhek/pseuds/papuzhek
Summary: какой же подарок на день рождения получит йоу от рико?20/04/2020
Relationships: Sakurauchi Riko/Watanabe You
Kudos: 2





	фотоальбом

**Author's Note:**

> oof, мне кажется я уже давно не мог выдавить из себя что-то реально стоящее, но вот я переборол себя!❣️  
> немного запоздало, но с днём рождения, йоу-чан.⚓🌸
> 
> к прослушиваю параллельно рекомендую:  
> \- aimer — ref:rain  
> \- milet — us  
> \- roselia — our path  
> \- original broadway cast of hamilton, phillipa soo — helpless
> 
> приятного прочтения.❣️

**«у вас 5 непрочитанных сообщений от: 🌸** »

_«если ты прочитаешь это утром, значит я точно буду знать, что ты спала»_

_«(а не сидела опять допоздна 😡)»_

фотография и два голосовых сообщения.

на часах было 4 утра. в принципе, это засчитывается как _«утром»_ , так ведь? по крайней мере, этим руководствовалась вновь бодрствующая йоу, читая первые сообщения от рико. на фотографии был коллаж... из поэтапного оформления коробки? подарочной коробки, если быть точнее. хотя и поэтапным это тоже не назовёшь — просто фото того, как коробка закрывается, как завязывается ленточка и как добавляется бумажка с подписью _«любимой йоу»_. 

как бы _зАгАдОчНо_ это не выглядело, это заставило йоу улыбнуться. сообщение пришло в 0:29 того же дня, что уже позволяет промелькнуть мысли — рико очень долго работала над подарком. сердце йоу пустилось в пляс, только она подумала о том, что же ей такого приготовила её любимая. в эту секунду йоу вспомнила, что рико также оставила два голосовых сообщения, поэтому по-быстрому пошла искать свои наушники, дабы никого не разбудить и самой не спалиться. 

_«доброе утро, или когда ты там прослушаешь это. если ночью, я тебя прибью, так и знай-»_

— а-ха-ха-ха, ты как всегда, рико-чан. 

_«-в общем... с днём рождения!»_

йоу вновь улыбнулась, но эта улыбка была... _не такой_ , какой видят её все. она было по-особенному наполнена теплотой. девушка нажала на вторую кнопку.

_«честно скажу, я никогда не думала, что встречу такого удивительного человека в своей жизни._ — тут рико засмеялась. — _скажи мне, ещё учащейся в токио, что в будущем я найду своих первых лучших друзей, а с одной из них и вовсе начну отношения..._ — вновь смех в наушниках, за которым последовал вздох. — _...я бы не поверила. я люблю тебя, йоу-чан!~_ »

несмотря на то, что последняя фраза стала уже довольно обыденной, йоу всё равно залилась краской, представляя, как рико говорит ей это всё в лицо. она определённо схватила бы инфаркт.

теперь йоу с нетерпением ждала начала учебного дня.

*******

  
— ватанабе-сенпай!! ватанабе-сенпай!! с днём рождения!! 

со всех сторон йоу окружили её фанючки _(читать как кохаи)_ и заваливали именинницу поздравлениями, попутно вручая какие-то пакетики (очевидно, наполненные всякими сластями) и толкаясь между собой. девушка, конечно, счастлива от стольких поздравлений и подарков, но явно не была рада такой толпе. 

— спасибо, дорогуши-

но все стали только шумнее и кучнее к йоу, что стало её уже напрягать. однако.

— йоу-чан! _йоу-чан_ , я же просила тебя помочь, почему ты стоишь и прохлаждаешься?!

спасение.

_«боже мой, рико, спасибо.»_

— упс, простите, мне пора бежать! — йоу растолкала толпу и побежала к девушке, стоящей у поворота школьного коридора. 

— я в последний раз вытаскиваю тебя, дальше со своими фанатками будешь разбираться сама.

— ой~ неужто ревнуешь?~ — игриво высунула язык йоу, аккуратно пихая рико плечом.

— возможно~. — ответила девушка с медовыми глазами, однако оставив слегка кисловатую улыбку. — в любом случае, пойдём. 

— туда?

— да.

*******

  
— под этой сакурой всегда так приятно обедать. 

— ровно до момента, пока ты не съешь один из лепестков.

— ну рико-чан!!!!

полянка наполнилась хихиканьем третьегодки. йоу же надула щёки в знак пассивно-агрессивного режима, однако никто не придаёт этому значения, потому этот режим скорее юмористический, чем серьёзный. 

— я уже почти 18 лет зовусь рико-чан, что тебе нужно от меня? — засмеялась ещё громче рико, опираясь своей относительно небольшой спиной на дерево позади. опережая дальнейшие слова йоу, рико продолжила: — а тебе уже 18... не хочешь открыть свой подарок?

лучезарные голубые глаза засверкали тотчас же, поэтому ей не нужно было лишних слов. рико потянулась за своей сумкой, из которой достала ту самую коробку, которую видела йоу на фотографиях этим утром.

— открыва~й! — на лице тёплая и слегка взбудораженная улыбка, что не могла не отметить пепельноволосая девушка, ненадолго переводя взгляд с подарочной упаковки на свою спутницу. 

_«раз»_

ленточка развязана.

_«два»_

отложена открытка и снята крышечка коробки.

_«три»_

— э? это... фотоальбом...?

йоу захлопала глазами, осматривая его обложку. он выглядел немного потёртым, но оформлен был просто чудесно! приятные пастельные тона голубых и розовых цветов, стикеры в виде звёздочек и радуги, а в центре их общая фотография.

— мэ... _«memories... with you»_?

рико тем временем положила голову на плечо йоу, всё так же тепло улыбаясь и обнимая свою девушку со спины.

пепельноволосая решила не тратить времени и открыла первую страницу подарка. как говорят в простонародье, у йоу _отвалилась челюсть_ от увиденного внутри. 

каждая страничка имела своё особое оформление, каждая фотография не вложена в специальные отсеки, имеющиеся в каждом альбоме, а закреплена декоративным скотчем, таким, какой йоу часто видела на эстетичных коллажах персиковых цветов, местами вложены какие-то травушки-муравушки или разные записочки. везде есть дата и небольшая подпись. первая фотография была подписана так:

_«первое (не)удачное свидание.❣️_   
_19/10/2019»_

— хей, что значит неудачное?~ 

— а кто умудрился упасть в воду?

и правда, на фотографии была йоу, обмотанная в полотенца и слишком широко улыбающаяся для своего положения.

именинница пролистала ещё пару страниц, как обнаружила, что альбом почти пустой.

тёплое прикосновение губ в шею. 

— я подумала, что этот альбом мы должны заполнить вместе. всё-таки он называется _«воспоминания с тобой»_ -

— _«с тобой»_? я подумала, что _«с йоу»_.

— и так тебе слишком много чести, дорогая моя~.

эти двое залились смехом, пока с сакуры опадали лепестки. романтично, не правда ли? рико тоже так подумала, когда начала успокаиваться от очередной волны смехотворства. дерево было отличной заменой стене, если вы конечно поняли, к чему всё это сводится. пока йоу продолжала беззаботно пролистывать и читать альбом, рико, дабы не терять времени, бережно уселась на ляшки йоу, привлекая тем самым к себе внимание.

— рико-чан?

на уровне ушей спросившей девушка по локоть упёрлась в кору сакуры, уменьшая расстояние между их лицами, одно из которых уже горело смущением от всего происходящего. рико ткнулась носом в нос йоу, немного потёрлась им и, сближая свои губы с губами своей девушки, готовясь к нежному и полному любви поцелую, прошептала:

_— с днём рождения._


End file.
